Of Marriage and Murder
by Old-fashionedAnglophile
Summary: Full summary inside because it is too long to fit into this little space. Main pairing is Seth Hazlitt/Jessica Fletcher. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Murder, She Wrote or the Golden Girls, I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. I don't own Harry Potter either. If you want to see the full cover image there will be a link in Chapter 15.
1. Overview

It has finally happened! Jessica Fletcher is about to become Jessica Hazlitt after accepting Seth's long overdue and awaited proposal. But all's not well for this beloved couple, for after a vicious fight Seth returns to the scene to find his lady love missing. With nothing but a note found resting under the weight of the discarded engagement ring, he enlists the help of Amos Tupper to try to bring her back where she belongs, in his arms.

Meanwhile, Jess has hightailed it to a place where she hopes that no one will find her… Miami, Florida, to stay with her "bosom buddy" Dorothy Zbornak and her roommates.

When Seth manages to track her down, he arrives to find her already in trouble. Not in any way to be considered canon. Disregards final season of _The Golden Girls_ , and the relationship between Jessica Fletcher and Seth Hazlitt considered canon in _Murder, She Wrote_.

 _ **Please let me know if anyone is interested in reading this. This story is already completed and I will not post the first chapter until I know that there is some interest in it.**_


	2. Engagement, She Wrote

It had been a long time since Jessica Fletcher had felt this happy, this exhilarated. The last time had been with her late husband Frank, but now it was another man making her feel something she thought had long ago been lost to her.

For so long, Seth Hazlitt had been her best friend and most trusted support. They had been there for each other when their respective spouses had died, holding each other up through the mind gutting, heart wrenching grief. Back then she hadn't realized that she loved him.

She had first realized it when Seth had made a big deal over some woman, Beverly perhaps, maybe Winnie. Whenever he had spoken that woman's name, she had felt this horrible pang of jealousy, thinking, _I wish he would say my name instead of hers for once. I wish he was caressing my name with that lovely voice of his._

For years she kept those feelings hidden, but only from Seth it seemed, not the rest of Cabot Cove. She recalled now many knowing looks of anticipation from her friends and neighbors when she and Seth met at community events. It seemed that she would waste away pining for him before Eve Simpson of all people set her straight.

Eve pulled her aside one New Year's party after she had watched Jess gaze longingly and forlornly at Seth on the dance floor with dozens of lonely and desperate widows competing for him. Eve had seen the despair in her eyes, so she had quietly excused herself from her conversation and came to sit beside her.

"I know you love him Jess, we can all see it. Why don't you just tell him?" Jessica just looked at her blankly before responding.

"And what would be the point? He doesn't feel the same way about me. Even if he did, he can choose from plenty more desirable women than I."

Eve shook her head incredulously.

"Well you know what Jess? I can tell that he only wants you. Come on, get up and you can see the way his eyes light up when he sees you."

She had dragged a heavily protesting Jessica out to the middle of the floor and cleared out the crowd of women. Jessica's heart nearly stopped when she saw the way he was gazing at her. He had looked at all the others with mere tolerance, but for her he saved a gorgeous look of love.

Suddenly, the countdown to midnight started and Jessica did the only thing she thought she could that would show what she felt. In the last five seconds she gathered up her courage and stepped closer to him, rested her hands on his shoulders, gently raised her lips to his and kissed him as her eyes fell closed. For a moment she was afraid of a bad reaction from him because he tensed, but then responded to the kiss which surprised her to no end. It was not one of the friendly pecks on the cheek they often shared, no. This was something much different. This was tender, sweet, even a bit romantic. It was apparently also long, for it only ended when they realized that the cheering for New Year's had ended two minutes before, and a joyous shout of "Finally," was ringing out. She remembered how they had reluctantly separated and looked into each other's eyes as they drifted open.

"What brought that on Jess?" he asked softly, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other arm wrapped around her waist, showing no signs of letting go willingly. She felt the same way, with her arms draped around his neck.

"Well, Eve just helped me realize that life is too short for me to keep it from you any longer. I love you Seth Hazlitt, more than I have loved anyone but Frank. I just wish I had had the courage to tell you before."

"Why didn't you?" he whispered, pulling her closer. She gently smiled at him, lifting her face to his ear.

"Because until I saw the look in your eye just now I didn't know you loved me too."

That night had been filled with happiness and congratulations from others, but between them the days that followed were about making up for lost time. That's why now, just after Easter, they were both sitting in her kitchen making plans for the wedding over early breakfast. He had proposed the night before after a romantic dinner in her kitchen. He had decided to stay overnight in her spare room due to the late hour.

"So how about invitations Seth? Do you want this to be a large party, or a small affair with just friends and family?" Jessica asked as she pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"Jess," Seth said as he held her hand gently rubbing circles on the back of it. "I really don't care. I have so little family left and so many friends who are also friends with you I really have no idea."

"Well, I was thinking about a small family and friend type of wedding. I really don't want to have to deal the press until after we're married."

Seth smiled at her gently.

"If that is what you want, then that is what will happen," he said, gently releasing her hand, bringing his up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his warm, loving touch with a look of bliss on her face. They sat in companionable silence before she quietly spoke.

"Even though it's April, I still can't believe this is real. I've dreamed about this for quite awhile yet this still surpasses those wildest expectations. I still can't get over the fact that you want me. Why?"

Seth looked at her incredulously.

"Because you are the most gorgeous, seductive being I have ever laid eyes on aside from my Ruth. Because I am but a mere mortal hopelessly in love with a goddess on Earth. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with a kind, loving person. How could I not want you woman? Because no one else even comes close to you."

She smiled as he stood, offered his hand, and helped her stand from her chair. They cleared away the breakfast dishes and put them in the sink before he had her against the counter in a passionate kiss. Before the morning could get anymore exciting the sound of the kitchen phone split the air. Seth groaned in annoyance as they broke apart while Jessica slipped past him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Sheriff Metzger, ma'am."

"Oh, good morning Mort."

Seth muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "for the love of god."

"I'm looking for Doc Hazlitt. He didn't answer at his house and I had a hunch."

"Oh, he's right here Mort. The phone for you Seth." He rolled his eyes and took the phone from her as she quietly chuckled. She began washing the dishes as he talked. After a few minutes he came over.

"The phone for you Jess. I have to go over to the hospital."

"Alright Seth, see you tonight?" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course woman, what do you take me for?" With that, he left and Jessica turned her attention to the phone.

"Anything else Mort?"

"Yes Mrs. F. Um… I was wondering why… uh… why the Doc was at your house so early this morning."

"Oh, he stayed the night." The line was silent for a moment and she chuckled.

"Come on Mort. We are not those kinds of people. Absolutely nothing untoward happened as I do have a guest room you know. You didn't question it when we weren't in a relationship so why should you now?"

"Alright then Mrs. F," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh, and Mort, could you go down to Loretta's for me to give them a message?"

"Sure, why?" he questioned.

"Tell the girl's he put a ring on it." She waited for his reaction with girlish glee.

"A ring…? A ring… what- A RING! He proposed!"

"By August I won't be Mrs. F anymore. I'll be Mrs. H."

"Wow, congrats. I have to go now, bye Mrs. F."

"Bye Mort," she said hanging up the phone. She let out a rather uncharacteristic squeal. That was all she heard within half an hour. The squealing of the town busybodies.


	3. A Lover's Quarrel and Escape

It was June already, and the wedding was five weeks away, on July 31st. They had decided on flowers, a cake, their clothes, where the ceremony would take place and that the reception would be at Jessica's house. They had not yet chosen the wedding party, but had sent the invitations the day before. The two most likely candidates for best man and maid of honor were Amos Tupper, who was coming back from Kentucky and was first to respond, and a mysterious old friend of Jessica's. She wanted to keep it a surprise until her friend accepted.

Jessica was at her typewriter working on her newest novel while Seth was in the parlor. As she was writing a terrifying murder scene, she heard a sudden, loud snore. She jumped, and went out to check on Seth. He was facedown on the couch, his glasses on the floor, having tipped over from his sitting position. She gently started shaking him awake.

"Seth, Seth darling. Wake up," she said softly. Just when she was about to get a glass of water to throw at him he awoke with a start. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"What time is it Jess," he asked drowsily. Jessica glanced at her watch.

"It's just after six, why?" He looked at her owlishly, suddenly awake with surprise.

"Why? You've been working on that book for ten hours that's why."

Jessica scoffed.

"I'm on a deadline Seth and I have to get this done."

Seth hurriedly stood up.

"You know Jessica, I really think that you should take a break from writing for a while. You should focus on things other than murder for a change."

Jessica looked at him in shock.

"And why? I'm at the height of my career, my writing has never been better."

Seth moved toward her.

"Do you think that that's going to matter someday? I just think that you should start to focus on your life outside of those books."

He reached out his hand to her arm but she pulled away from him. Their voices began to get louder and their tones more hostile.

"But my writing is my life!"

"Jess, you don't see what I see. You are a slave to that damn typewriter."

"I'll write if I want to Seth-."

"Then maybe this isn't going to work!" he shouted. She felt an ominous cold in the pit of her stomach.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"I said that maybe this relationship isn't going to work if your writing is going to be your focus," he repeated coldly. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to stand there and take that, especially not from him. So she drew herself up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Get out of my house Seth Hazlitt, and stay out."

Wordlessly, he gathered his things and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Only once he was gone did she let her shields fall. She collapsed into a chair wracked with sobs, not having felt such pain since Frank's death. But this time there was no one there to be her rock. Then it dawned on her.

 _Maybe there is._

She looked up to her mantelpiece and at a photo sitting on it, to the right of one of an old Scottish castle. It showed two teenaged girl's goofing off, one of them rather petite, and the other quite obviously pregnant.

"Dorothy."

She quickly ran to the kitchen phone, and dialed.

"Hello, this is Jessica Fletcher. I would like a ticket for your next flight to Miami, Florida. When? Tonight? I'll take it."

With that she hung up the phone and hurriedly packed a suitcase and left, but not before leaving something for Seth to find. She only had a single fleeting thought that perhaps she was being unreasonable.

Seth quietly pushed open Jessica's back door and tiptoed across the kitchen. He had felt awful since yesterday as soon as he'd left. He was hoping to surprise her, when a sparkle on the table caught his eye. He walked over, picked up the object that had caught his attention, then pounded a fist on the table. He sank into the nearest chair and uttered but one whisper of defeat as a cold settled over him.

"Damn it Jess."

The thing on the table had been Jessica's engagement ring.

Seth ran to the phone and dialed. After a moment, someone answered.

"Mort Metzger."

"Mort, she's gone. I need help finding her."

"Got it Doc. I'll see what I can do."

 ** _Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I figured that since it was shorter I would post it today and then post the next chapter on Sunday. If you are enjoying this story please let me know. I would love to hear your feedback._**


	4. Old Friends: Part 1

All was quiet in the Devereaux house. Blanche and Sophia playing chess in the kitchen, Rose tidying up the bedrooms, and Dorothy reading a new library book on the couch. All was quiet, at least until the doorbell rang out.

"I'll get it," Dorothy shouted. She marked her place and went to the door, only to find that their caller was not someone she wanted to see. Leaning against the doorframe was the man she loathed more than any other.

"What the hell are you doing here Stan?" she asked in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

He flashed what she knew to be his interpretation of a charming smile.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by, _babe._ "

She stared at him for a moment, before pointing to the morning paper on the welcome mat.

"Stan, hand me that would you?"

He stooped down, scooped it up and handed it to her.

"Here babe."

"Thank you," she said. She looked at the thick roll of paper for less than a second before flinging the thing at his bald head and slamming the door. Then she calmly walked back to her book and sat. Less than a minute later, the bell broke the silence again. Dorothy stood up again rolling her eyes.

"Will that man never give up?" she growled quietly, stalking over to the door.

"What do you want you bum?" she snarled, opening the door with a vengeance. She expected to find her sorry excuse for an ex-husband outside the door, but not what was actually out there.

On the stoop was her best friend Jessica Fletcher. She was holding an overstuffed suitcase and looked almost every bit the professional she was. Almost.

Instead of looking like the vivacious woman she had always been, she looked like someone had cruelly evicted her from her home. Her hair was mussed, her shoes on the wrong feet, some of the buttons on her jacket in the wrong holes, but that was nothing compared to her face. The poor woman looked like a part of her had died. Her eyes were puffy, red, and seemed to carry the weight of the world, while her cheeks were a road map of tear tracks. Her heart broke as her good friend looked her in the eye and let out a broken little whisper.

"I need you Dorothy."

At that Dorothy broke out of her startled trance. She opened her arms to her friend who clung to her as if her life depended on it, breaking into a bout of wracking sobs.

"Oh my god, Jess. What happened to you?" she asked before calling over her shoulder.

"Ma! Blanche! Rose! Come out here and help me."

Blanche and Rose immediately dashed from the back of the house as Sophia shuffled out behind them. Rose grabbed the suitcase and dragged it inside, Blanche shut the front door behind her, while Sophia helped Dorothy get Jessica to the couch. Once she was settled, everyone moved to sit as well. Dorothy was to her right, Sophia to her left, Rose on the chair nearest Sophia, and Blanche in the chair nearest Dorothy.

Rose and Blanche watched in amazement as their usually gruff friend sat holding the crying stranger, gently trying to soothe her. They nearly lost it when the usually apathetic Sophia held the new woman's hand in what seemed to be a gesture of comfort. As the crying began to die down, Blanche leaned toward Sophia.

"Sophia, who is this?" she whispered.

"This is an old friend of Dorothy's. Jessica MacGill."

Suddenly, the crying woman spoke up.

"Sophia, you know that's not my name anymore. You were there when I married Frank Fletcher, remember? And his funeral too," she said having calmed down a bit.

Sophia looked very confused for a moment.

"I was? Oh yeah, I was. Sorry Tiger."

Suddenly, Rose jumped up excitedly.

"Jessica Fletcher? Like the mystery writer?"

Jessica nodded at her with a watery smile.

"Why yes Rose. I am the mystery writer. Dorothy has told me so much about you two."

Finally after several moments Blanche realized just who was sitting in her living room.

"Oh," she drawled with a smile. "So you're the _mysterious_ person who sends Dorothy all those books."

Jessica gave a small laugh, wiping her eyes.

"My publisher always sends me so many advance copies, I just have to send one to my oldest friend."

"And we all enjoy them," Dorothy said, giving Jessica a squeeze. "So, now that you are calmer, why are you here Jess? And why didn't you call first? It would have given us time to prepare for you."

Jessica looked down at her lap.

"Well, in order to give you an answer, I have to ask. Did you get the invitation yet?"

All she got were confused looks. She sighed.

"Well Dorothy, it is an invitation to a wedding." She took a breath. "I'm getting married again."

Next she knew, Dorothy was squeezing the life out of her, squealing.

"I'm so happy for you Jess!"

"Please let go," Jessica wheezed. "I can't breathe."

Dorothy let go of her and let her catch her breath.

"Thank you. That's part of the reason I'm down here. We had a fight last night and I needed time to think. I decided to go somewhere that he won't find me until I let him."

She was met with silence, until Blanche spoke up.

"Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to Jessica. We are happy to have you."

Jessica looked gratefully to Blanche while Dorothy turned to Sophia.

"Ma, you and I can stay in your room and Jessica can stay in mine."

Sophia glared and was about to speak up when Jessica intervened.

"Oh no no no, that wouldn't do, not at all. I'll stay with you Dorothy. I wouldn't dream of imposing on Sophia."

At that the woman in question looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Pay attention Pussycat, this is how daughters should treat their mother's. It's good to see you Tiger, be an example please."

Then she leaned in.

"She sure needs one."

With that, she hurried toward her room. After shooting a dirty look toward her mother's retreating back, Dorothy turned to her friend.

"Are you sure Jess, it's no trouble."

Jessica smiled at her.

"Absolutely Dorothy. I don't mind. I hope you're not worried that I'm interested in having a woman in my bed," she jokingly replied with a giggle.

Dorothy threw her head back with a laugh.

"Of course not Vixen, I remember how you were with the boys in Brooklyn. I remember how they chased you around you player," Dorothy drawled in a husky voice with a saucy grin on her face. This got Blanche interested. She looked at them with a curious expression on her face.

"Excuse me, Vixen? Why do you call her that?"

Dorothy started chuckling as her best friend started mouthing 'no.'

"Because Jessie here was worse than you. I am quite sure that she went out with every male in our school at one point."

If looks could kill, Dorothy would be dead, as her friend was sending her a death stare from between her fingers.

"You know I could kill you without leaving evidence, right?"

"Yes, but you love me too much to do that," she replied with a smirk.

"Try me."


	5. Old Friends: Part 2

Seth stared out the window of the airport in a trance. He absolutely couldn't believe that he had lost her. And all because of his pride. Oh, how he so desperately missed her eyes, her smile, her kiss, her voice, the way her soft hair felt on his face and in his hands. He wished that he could smell her, hear her laugh, hold her hand, feel her soft warmth in his arms at least one more time. She was all he had been thinking about since that morning.

 _Seth looked at the note sitting on the table. Mort had been no help and he needed more clues._

 _Seth,_

 _If you are reading this note, I have left Cabot Cove. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know that we need distance and time to think. I won't tell you where I've gone, but if you try to find me, I'll give you a clue. I've gone to stay with my ''bosom buddy." Look at the photo on the mantle for help. I hope you know how much I love you._

 _Take care of yourself darling,_

 _Jessica_

 _Seth reread it before going out to the parlor. He had a good idea as to which picture she was referring to. He realized he was right, because it was the only frame up there. The one of himself and Jessica was missing. He stared at it. Its image displayed two girls, one of whom he knew to be Jess, but the other was a mystery. She had a grin on her face and what seemed to be a pregnancy. The image wasn't much to go on, but it was all he had. He decided that he had to call in someone who had heard Jessica's stories and might know who this other woman was. He made for the kitchen phone and dialed._

" _Hello?"_

 _Seth sighed with relief._

" _Grady, it's Seth Hazlitt. I need your help."_

" _Oh, well sure Doc. Where's Aunt Jess?"_

 _Seth coughed. He didn't know what to say._

" _Well, she's not here right now. That's why I'm asking you for help."_

" _You sound flustered Doc."_

" _Stay on topic Grady Fletcher! I need to know who someone is in an old picture of Jessica's."_

" _Oh, which picture?"_

" _It sits on her mantle over the fireplace. It is a picture of your aunt as a teenager with another girl. I want to know who that girl is."_

 _There was silence on the other end of the line._

" _Doc, why? What happened?"_

 _Seth broke down._

" _Jess and I had a fight. I left, I came back, and she was gone. She said that that photo would provide a clue as to where she went."_

" _Before I tell you who it is, tell me what state you left her in."_

" _She was distraught Grady. Heck, I was distraught. I think we both cried our hearts out afterward."_

" _Shoot," Grady muttered. "You're a goner."_

" _What Grady? Who is it?"_

" _It's her best friend, Dorothy Zbornak. She scares me, even now. I've seen what she's done to those who cross her. It isn't pretty. And right now she's living with three other women, including her mother who loves Aunt Jess. She's Sicilian you see, and she has connections to the American mob. If she goes to Dorothy, they will kill you."_

 _Seth scoffed._

" _You must be joking. They won't make me disappear. This isn't a crime movie."_

" _Well, it's your funeral."_

 _With that grim statement, Grady hung up. Seth put the receiver down and wondered at what Grady had said for a moment, before deciding that he had bigger fish to fry. He quickly looked through Jessica's address book to find Dorothy. Once he knew that she lived in Miami, he called the only friend he trusted who was close enough to Florida to help._

" _Hello, Amos? I need your help. In Miami."_

" _Why Doc?"_

" _I need to find Jess and bring her home.."_

A hand on his shoulder drew Seth back to the present. He was currently sitting in the Chicago airport. The hand on his shoulder belonged to Amos, who was carrying a paper bag.

"Here you go Doc," he said handing him the bag. "I found a sandwich place. I hope you like it, it was the only kind they could make."

Seth took the offered sandwich gratefully, but didn't unwrap it. He just set it on his leg and turned to look back out the window, twirling the Jessica's ring in his fingers.

"Doc, you have to eat. When was the last time you did?"

"I haven't had an appetite since…"

Amos saw how broken his friend looked as Seth fought tears. He hoped for his sake that they would find Jessica. He feared that both of them would be destroyed by a severely broken heart.


	6. Meetings of Different Sorts

Dorothy was worried. It had been three days and her best friend was floundering. She was currently in Dorothy's room wallowing, and had been ever since that morning.

That first night they had sat up and talked for awhile, like old times, and Jess had seemed fine, but when Dorothy had turned off the lights she stayed awake while Jessica fell asleep. In the darkness she heard her friend muttering in her sleep for a "Seth," whom she could only assume was her fiance.

The next day Jessica had played chess with Sophia like they had when Jessica had moved to Brooklyn. It had been their favorite thing back then, but Jessica didn't seem to be feeling it. She didn't even smile when Sophia cried out "king me!" After a repeat performance that night, she became concerned and decided that she needed to help Jessica, so Dorothy made a call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Grady Fletcher. Is he there?"

"Oh yes," replied the woman at the other end of the line. "He'll be right here."

After a few moments he came to the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Grady? This is Dorothy. I need to get ahold of a man named Seth. I believe he is your aunt's fiance."

She heard Grady gulp.

"Well, Mrs. Zbornak, you see, funny you should say that."

"Why is it… funny?" Dorothy asked with a rumbling coming from her throat.

"Well, Dr. Hazlitt called me to ask about you. He said that Aunt Jess had left and was staying with her 'bosom buddy.' He asked who was with her in that picture above the fireplace, so I told him. I think he is going to come after her."

"Damn it Grady," Dorothy hissed. "One of these days you will regret being born you big dope."

She slammed down the receiver before he could speak, and fell into one of the kitchen chairs. She rubbed at her temples, wondering how the day could get any worse. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. She started to get up when she heard a yell from the other room.

"I'll get it," said Sophia.

She got to the door and opened it to find two men outside. One looked rather gruff and serious and had glasses, while the other didn't seem too bright.

"I'll get Blanche for you," she deadpanned.

The gruff one seemed to bristle.

"Excuse me my dear lady, but we are not here to see this 'Blanche' person."

Sophia mocked fainting.

"Take me God the end is near! Men are coming to the house not wanting to see Blanche Devereaux? It's a miracle!"

The one in glasses shook his head and the other looked very scared.

"Ma'am, we are here to find someone. Jessica, as a matter of fact. Is she here?"

Before Sophia could open her mouth, Dorothy came tearing out of the kitchen and right up into the gruff man's face.

"So you're Seth Hazlitt aren't you?" she growled dangerously as she glared down at him.

Sophia pulled Dorothy down so she could speak into her ear.

"Who the hell is Seth Hazlitt?"

Dorothy's expression became a dangerous grin.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Ma, this is Jessica's _fiance._ "

Sophia's eyes grew large and took on a wicked gleam.

"Take notes Pussycat, I might need to call a… _friend."_

Dorothy turned back to Seth and Amos who now looked more than a little startled.

"You sure have a lot of nerve showing up on our doorstep Mr. Hazlitt. Do you have any idea what you put her through you stubborn mule?"

"Ms. Zbornak, I just want to see her. I have been worried sick for days because I don't know what I did to her. I am quite certain however that I have put her through agony, and I want to fix it."

The two were caught in a deadly stare-down, both intent dominance. There suddenly came a loud crash from the direction of the bedrooms. The four at the door looked at each other before dashing down the hall.

 **Thank you to all who are reading this story. I would love to know what you think of it so far. Please do review. I am new as a writer and I desperately need feedback.**


	7. Surprises

They reached the three doors at the end of the hall and heard more crashing coming from behind Dorothy's door. Rose and Blanche were tugging at the knob hoping to get the door open, and banging on it loudly. They were also looking for the key hysterically.

"What is going on in there?" Seth loudly inquired to Dorothy over the noise.

She grew quite pale in the space of a second as realization dawned, before shouting at the door.

"Jessie! Open the door girl."

Seth gasped in horror and took over for Blanche and Rose, trying the knob, but became much more frantic when they heard a different noise from behind the locked door. The unmistakeable sound of Jessica crying out accompanied by the sound of cracking drywall. Seth began to pound on the door yelling for her. Dorothy got impatient.

"Move it Doc!" she yelled.

He moved just in time to miss being hit by Dorothy slamming into the door with such force that the door made a sound like it would splinter at any second. It took two body slams before falling open with a defeated creak. They came in just in time to find Jessica fighting with a large man, and landing a punch to his gut followed by a kick. He bent over with a cry, and fell as Jessica's knee collided with his skull with a loud crack. He hit the ground and she retreated to the corner, bursting into tears, sinking to the floor, rocking back and forth.

Seth rushed to her without a thought. He got down next to her and held his arms out, then held her to him as she moved into them and held on tightly to his shirtfront. He rubbed gentle circles on her back as she stared at him.

"I can't believe you're here. I didn't think you'd come after me."

He looked at her incredulously.

"What do you take me for woman? Of course I'd come for you, no matter where you went."

She nuzzled his neck with a gentle sigh, her tears beginning to subside.

"Don't worry Jess. I won't let you go, not ever again."

As the couple in the corner held each other, savoring the comfort they found in each other, Dorothy went for the man on her rug. While her mother covered her with a baseball bat from behind the dresser, she flipped the guy over with her foot. She was disgusted at who it was.

"Stanley?!"

As she stared in shock, he started to scoot toward the door to escape, but ran into someone's legs. Dorothy and Stan looked up, to find Seth's friend standing there holding what seemed to be a loaded gun.

"You have some explaining to do, because I have every right to shoot you. You'd best hurry up so we can charge you."

Stan opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"Just get out Stan. I'm not going to charge you."

Dorothy was stunned.

"Jess-"

"No," Jessica cut her off. "I believe that the damage I just did is enough of a punishment. Right Stan?"

The man nodded in fear, and Dorothy waved her hand for him to scat. He didn't wait around, and got up like a flash and dashed out of the house slamming the front door behind him. Dorothy shook her head.

"Ma, have you ever seen him run so fast?"

"No. Not even when he got chased across Brooklyn by your father for knocking you up in the back of a Studebaker!"

"Must you?"

Sophia nodded with an evil grin. Dorothy looked to the ceiling wondering what she had done to deserve this. Seth just held Jessica close as she clutched him tightly to her.

"What happened Jess?" he whispered into her hair, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely her. The one that had him weak at the knees.

She looked up into his loving eyes, and dove into the memory.

 _Jessica was folding her clothes for the fifth time that day. She just had no idea what to do to fill the void that was usually filled by Seth. She let out a sigh and laid back on the pillows while holding her framed photo of herself and Seth. All she could picture when she closed her eyes was him. His eyes, his smile. All she could feel was his arms around her, his lips against hers, and his hands gently tangling in her hair. She had tried reading and watching TV, but that didn't help because all Dorothy had were romantic tragedy's ironically, and her books. All that she wanted was Seth and she couldn't have him, and it hurt._

 _She resignedly got up and went to the closet. As she began putting away clothes, she heard strange noises from Dorothy's room, but she was too muddled to find any importance in it. That is until she went back out of the closet when the first armful of clothes was put away. She went back into the main room to find a man. He was at the door turning the lock. She didn't know who it was until he turned around._

" _Stanley? Stanley Zbornak? How did you get in here?"_

 _She began to feel terror rising up as he came closer. He slowly backed her against the wall and pressed up against her. As he stared down at her she gulped._

" _It doesn't matter how I got in Jessie. I need a favor."_

 _She gasped as he tightly grabbed her arms and continued to stare at her._

" _Stan, please leave."_

 _He didn't respond as he continued, beginning to look her up and down._

" _I'm engaged Stan. If you don't get your hands off me, friends of mine will have your head. And your ex-wife will be at the front of the line!"_

 _When there was again no response, she decided in her desperation to pull out her big gun before he pulled out his._

" _Doro-!" she tried to yell before Stan put his hand over her mouth, cutting off her cry for help._

" _Now now Jessie, that's not how this is going to work. If you stay quiet like a good girl, this will go much more… smoothly."_

 _She struggled against him, wide eyed, as he roughly pinned her arms above her head and pushed his mouth onto hers. As his tongue moved along her mouth, she made the split second decision to bite him. To her satisfaction, he pulled back in surprise, and loosened his grip._

 _She took the chance to push past him and run for the door. She pulled at the knob in a panic as Stan recovered. She realized that she wouldn't be able to turn the lock to get it open with her badly shaking hands and dashed to the closet, blocking the door with a folding step stool braced under the knob just as Stan ran into it. She looked around wildly for something to defend herself with, berating herself for leaving her only weapon inside her suitcase as loud crashing sounded against the door. Next thing she knew she was being dragged roughly out of the closet as the stool gave in to the pressure against the door. She cried out as she was slammed against the wall. She hoped that the cracking noise hadn't been one of her shoulders._

 _Suddenly, Stan was distracted by the sound of Seth screaming for her. The sound gave her the strength to lift her fist and give him a swift slug to the gut. As he reeled back she kicked him a bit lower before sending her knee crashing into his forehead._

 _As he fell, Jessica moved as far away from him as she could and sank to the floor. As the adrenaline wore off, the shock, the fear began to take over, and she let herself give in. She cried, and as she sobbed she felt warm arms around her. And they weren't imagined this time. When Seth was there to dry her tears, she had nothing to fear._

The others just stood there uncomfortably as Seth calmed poor Jessica down, until Dorothy shooed everyone out of the room and shut the door. They made their way down to the living room and sat in silence for a moment, processing what they had just heard. Dorothy and Sophia were trying to figure out why Stan had done what he had, because it didn't seem like him. Rose and Blanche were watching the friend of Seth's with interest. Blanche was purely interested in him because he could be a conquest, as she was with every man, but Rose wasn't. She was impressed with his cool head with Stan. The way he had been mild-mannered, yet deadly when he had dealt with the vile man. She was intrigued by the handsome man who was uncomfortably sitting on the second armchair.

Eventually, Dorothy turned to Blanche.

"We need to replace those locks and the window. I think that's how he got in," she murmured.

"Of course Dorothy. I've been meaning to get that window fixed, but now I must. We can't have that happening again."

"At least not in my room," Dorothy managed to mutter with a straight face. Blanche playfully swatted her as the mood lightened considerably.

They turned as they heard the door at the end of the hall open and turned to see Jessica and Seth coming down the hallway. Seth had his arm softly wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, holding his free hand. They both looked much calmer and more peaceful, which melted everyone's heart. Amos stood up from the chair he sat in, offering the now empty seat to a grateful Jessica. Everyone gave her a moment to settle herself before Dorothy asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Jess, do you have any idea why Stan would do that? I mean, that wasn't at all like him."

"Dorothy, it's because of something that happened years ago in Brooklyn, after you two married and had gotten your own apartment. I had come over to drop off some things for you from your parent's place, but only Stan was there at the time. He invited me in, offered me a drink, then tried to seduce me in that… _special_ way of his," she explained bitterly. "I got out of that apartment as fast as I could and tried to make sure you would be there before I came over again. I forgot about it, but apparently he didn't."

Dorothy looked thunderstruck, and Sophia kept glancing toward the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me Jess?"

"I didn't tell you because you were so happy and I didn't want to spoil it. I considered telling you after the divorce, but I didn't think it mattered anymore because so much time had passed. Hurting you even more than you already had been was the last thing I wanted to do."

Surprisingly, it was Sophia who spoke.

"You did the right thing Tiger. If you had told her then, she wouldn't have believed you and then hated you forever. Even after the divorce, she would have lost her mind."

"No I wouldn't have-."

"Of COURSE you would have!" Sophia burst out. "You _know_ how spiteful you can be. Even back then you were vicious."

Blanche broke in.

"That's enough. We are not talking about your daughter the witch, we are talking about Jessica."

"That's right," Rose and Amos replied at the same time, startling everyone into silence.

"Right," Seth said uncomfortably. "Now Jess, are you going to report him?"

She shook her head and everyone went into an uproar.

"Jess," Dorothy said firmly. "If you don't report it or press charges then there is a chance that he will report you, or that he will come back to blackmail you."

At this a sly grin began to grow on Jessica's face.

"Oh, I know that he won't report it either."

"How?" everyone asked.

"If either of us report it, then the media will have a field day. Neither of us wants our name plastered across the front page of every newspaper in the country. Besides, they would probably find out about Seth and I, which I want to wait on until after the wedding happens."

They couldn't really fault her logic. Rose decided to ask one final question.

"So, who are these two Jessica?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Rose. This is my fiance Seth Hazlitt, and our old friend Amos Tupper. Seth, Amos, these are Sophia, Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose," she said, pointing to each of them in turn. Rose gave a shy little wave as Jessica said her name. Each person gave a little hello, and Seth got down next to his fiance's chair.

"I have to leave now to take care of some things at the hotel. When I'm done I will be coming back here. Alright?"

"Of course. Do what you need to do."

"Do you need anything? I can pick something up on the way back."

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Good, then I'll take you to dinner," he said with a smile. He kissed her tenderly, then got up to head for the door.

"Until later. Thank you for your hospitality."

Amos echoed that sentiment before giving Jessica a friendly handshake. They both went out the door, and it shut behind them with a gentle thud.

"Well?" Jessica said with a girlish grin. "What do you think of him Sophia?"

She had greatly valued Sophia's opinions throughout her life. As a girl her mother hadn't been very present, so she had decided that Sophia would be her mother. She had always sought her approval and advice before making a big decision.

Sophia stood up with a small smile on her face.

"He's a keeper Tiger," she proclaimed, motioning for Jessica to take her place on the sofa. As she sat down again she was enveloped into a bear hug by a squealing Dorothy.

"Good for you. You do have excellent taste in men Vixen. Tell me…" she said trailing off into a whisper.

Jessica leaned in a little to hear what she was saying, before she pulled back abruptly with a scandalized look on her face. She quickly snatched up a pillow and gave her friend a sizeable whack.

"No! He is a gentleman Dorothy. If propriety was forsaken for even one moment he might have an aneurysm!" she hissed. "Besides, that isn't who we are."

Blanche started to chuckle having immediately guessed the topic of their conversation.

"Oh, he may be a gentleman, but I can see that his eyes are smoldering with passion and desire, hidden deep beneath his defenses. I can tell that he is oh so very close to pulling you into a closet and-!"

She was abruptly cut off by a pillow flying at her. She looked at Jessica in shock only to find that she was just as surprised. Suddenly, Dorothy burst into a fit of cackling.

"Nice arm Rose!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I don't want to listen to that all the time."

The whole thing disintegrated into an all-out pillow fight. Sophia carefully made her way to the kitchen, shaking her head at the girly squeals and giggles.

"Kids."

 **Posting a bit later than usual today. School and all just getting to me. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. And a very Happy Birthday to Dame Angela Lansbury who turns 92 this October 16th!**


	8. Calls and Cops

**As this is after all a** ** _Murder, She Wrote_** **fanfiction, it is expected that there will be a murder. This chapter is a little shorter than usual so I may post another one later. Thank you to all of you who are reading and enjoying this story. I would love to know what you think so shoot off a review if you have any thoughts or suggestions.**

That night went quite smoothly. Seth took Jessica out to dinner at six and brought her back within three hours, which left Blanche sorely disappointed. She had lost a bet to Sophia about how long they would be out. She had thought at least four hours would be used by the two for dinner and "other things." It couldn't be denied though, that Jessica had come home absolutely glowing. Dorothy hadn't seen her friend this energized in years.

The five chums were now sitting out on the lanai relaxing. It was about nine-thirty. Sophia and Dorothy were playing cards at the table while Jessica and Rose were playing chess, and Blanche was reading what looked like some kind of novel. She was rather into mystery stories.

Their leisurely evening was interrupted by the shrill cry of the phone in the living room.

"I'll get it," Sophia said as she got up and shuffled into the house.

She was gone for several minutes when she returned with her coat.

"I'm going out Pussycat. Don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going Ma?" Dorothy asked.

Sophia didn't hear her because she was already headed out the door. Dorothy abandoned the card game and went to get a book and read with Blanche until the phone rang again at nine-forty five. She huffed and went into the house muttering under her breath, sounding rather harsh as she picked up the phone. She was gone for less than a minute before they heard the phone slam into the cradle. She stalked back outside to her startled friends.

"It was Chrissy. She just got into Miami a few minutes ago and had to whine to me because Stan didn't come pick her up," she growled by way of explanation.

Jessica looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Chrissy is the stewardess, right?"

She got a stiff nod in response and decided that it was best to let sitting dogs lie. All was quiet for a while longer until the phone rang again. It was Jessica who dashed in to answer the phone this time in order to keep Dorothy from blowing her top. She bustled to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to keep the exhaustion of the day and the late hour from creeping into her voice.

"Hello, this is Stewart Marcus with the Miami Police. Is this Dorothy Zbornak?"

"This is Jessica Fletcher. I'm staying with Dorothy. What are you calling for?"

"Well ma'am, I'm with the homicide division. I'm calling to inform Ms. Zbornak that her ex-husband has been murdered."

Dorothy's head was reeling. After so much anger and pain, he was out of her life for good. A part of her was rejoicing, but another part was heartbroken. No matter how much she had tried to convince herself that he meant nothing to her anymore, a tiny voice in her heart still cried out for his presence when bad things happened. Now, he wouldn't be there. He was finally gone and her heart hurt.

The other three were worried for her since she hadn't yet said a word, and Sophia hadn't come back to the house. They were currently in the car on the way to a motel about ten minutes away to see the police at the crime scene. They had forced Dorothy into the back seat with Jessica because she knew that her friend shouldn't be driving, so Blanche took the wheel. Rose and Blanche were surprised at how rattled their normally unshakeable friend was, and how vulnerable she looked being held by Jessica in the back of the car, so they kept quiet during the journey.

They got to the motel, one that Blanche was familiar with, and found it surrounded by cars with a sea of sirens filling the parking lot. The four women got out of the car and were led to one of the rooms on the ground floor. They were warned that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but were unprepared for what they saw. Jessica was the first to go in, and ushered Rose and Blanche out because there was no way that they could handle it.

Stan's body was sprawled on the floor on his back with his eyes wide open. Jessica took in the sight of the small hole in his forehead, the pool of blood in his hair and on the carpet, and knew that the back of his skull was most likely shattered.

"Good lord," she whispered as her eyes swept over the scene, noticing that there seemed to be a piece of bone on the carpet. The white of the circular skull fragment contrasted with the now maroon carpet to paint a picture of morbid beauty.

She turned to Dorothy and felt her heart swell with pride as her friend drew herself up and pulled on a mask of calm. She couldn't hold it there forever, but it would do for now.

The young officer who had escorted them in hurried over to an older man with a notepad and hurriedly whispered his message to him, before gesturing to them. When he turned around to face them, Jessica's eyes widened, but she held in her groan.

"Good evening ladies, thank you for coming tonight. I just-."

"We need to talk," Jessica hissed. " _Outside!_ "

She dragged him out the door before he could speak as Dorothy trailed confusedly behind. They stopped in an empty broom closet, and Jessica blocked everyone else from entering after her. She closed and locked the door, switched on the light, and turned furiously to the man before her. She opened her mouth to berate him but he cut her off with a hug.

"Jessica! How are you lass?" he asked, dropping his phony American accent.

"I'm fine Michael Hegarty, if that's the name you are using. I'm just wondering what in the world you're doing here?!"

The charismatic Brit looked at her and sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Jess, but I can't right now. I promise to tell you tomorrow if I can just finish processing this crime scene. And you can't blow my cover."

She let out an annoyed sigh, but nodded.

"Fine. I won't blow your cover… tonight. Tomorrow though, is a different story."

"Good girl," he grinned, planting a friendly peck to her cheek.

She shook her head incredulously as she followed him out of the closet and back to her friends. Dorothy fell into step beside her on the way back to the room.

"Who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you later."

They met up with Blanche and Rose where Michael was introducing himself as Detective Lawrence Dockery. Then he started asking the questions.

"Where were you all at about nine-forty five to nine-fifty this evening?"

Jessica answered, as she had been nominated to be their representative.

"The four of us were at home on the lanai. We were playing chess and reading, and the phone rang. Sophia, that is, Dorothy's mother, had just gone out at nine-thirty and we thought it was her. It was actually Stan's wife Chrissy. Dorothy talked to her and then came back, and the police called a few minutes later."

"Alright. Do you know of anyone who would have a bone to pick with Mr. Zbornak."

"Do you want us to rattle of the names of everyone in the world or just the highlights?" Dorothy piped up. "Actually, we all had a problem with him for various reasons.

"What about your mother?"

"She thought he was a 'yutz,' an idiot so to speak."

Michael nodded.

"Okay then. Those are all the questions I have for now. I will stop at your house tomorrow to speak with your mother."

With that, they were dismissed. They got into the car and were silent again. Not because of shock, which had worn off, but because they were troubled. Deeply troubled.

There was still no sign of Sophia when they returned home, and they found no messages on the machine, so they still had no idea where she was or when she'd be back. It got them to wondering whether or not she was involved in Stan's death. They went to bed that night sick with worry.


	9. Michael's Visit

Jessica was snapped to alertness the next morning by a crash coming from the kitchen. She sat up quickly and turned to Dorothy who was just starting to stir, and then to the clock. It was ten in the morning. With catlike stealth which she had spent years perfecting with the help of her favorite cousin, she got up, put on her robe, retrieved the baseball bat from behind the dresser because she didn't want to break any international laws, and went out into the hallway. She crept to the kitchen door and heard the telltale sound of someone rummaging around in the cupboards. She took a quiet, calming breath, and burst through the swinging door. The next thing she heard was Sophia's high pitched scream of terror as she swung the bat back over her head and then down onto the floor to avoid her surrogate mother's head. Sophia plopped down into a chair as Jessica sagged against the wall, both trying to fight off heart attacks.

"When the hell did you take up baseball?"

"When I thought that there was an intruder in the kitchen."

Sophia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Since when is it a crime to make pancakes?!" she cried, gesturing wildly at the griddle on the stove as the others tore through the kitchen door.

"What was that?" Dorothy asked.

"That was the sound of me trying to defend this house from a burglar, and almost killing your mother," Jessica replied, shooting a look at the sheepish old woman in the chair.

"Where were you last night Ma?"

"I told you, out. Why are you all so jumpy?"

The four younger women exchanged wary looks before Jessica sat down across from Sophia, and took her hand within her's.

"We're asking because we got some rather distressing news last night."

"What news Tiger?"

"Stan was murdered and you might be a suspect."

For the first time in quite a while Sophia didn't know what to say.

"How are you holding up Pussycat?"

"I'm fine, and right now it's you that I am concerned about. A cop is coming later today to question you, because we couldn't verify your whereabouts."

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of Jessica violently coughing. She cleared her throat a bit.

"Actually Dorothy, about that-."

The doorbell rang. Before Dorothy could stop her, Jessica had dashed to the door and flung it open. The policeman from the night before was standing there.

"Not a word Michael, I haven't explained who you are yet."

He nodded as the other four women came into the living room. Blanche was enthralled, as she usually was when a man was in her house, Rose was excited that there was a visitor, and Dorothy was protectively holding her mother's shoulders. Sophia was sizing up the stranger, as if thinking that she might be able to take him down, knowing for sure that her daughter could. Rose was the first to speak up.

"What do you have to explain Jessica?"

She sighed, and motioned for everyone to sit somewhere. All of the women did, while Michael loomed behind Jessica's chair.

"Well, I'll start by telling you that this man is not who you think he is."

"What do you mean Jessica?" Blanche asked.

"Well to start, his real name is Michael Hegarty, not Lawrence Dockery. He also works for MI6, not the Miami Police Department."

Silence. Michael's eyes widened as he saw claws beginning to come out and decided to head it off.

"If you would all give me a moment I was about to explain why I'm here, because it does have to do with a mission for MI6."

The five shut their mouths and gave him their undivided attention.

"I was assigned to a case five years ago that related to an assassin, suspected of several high profile murders, and no Jess I can't divulge which ones," he said shooting her a knowing grin as she shut her mouth again.

"We have no idea who this person is, only that they're a ghost. They have never been seen, and we have reason to believe that they are part of a dynasty because there are connected cases dating back more than one hundred years in which a single black rose is discovered at the scene. We finally had a break in the case three years ago when we got wind of a contract being put out on one Stanley Zbornak, and being accepted by our phantom." He grimaced towards Dorothy. "I'm sorry Mrs. Zbornak. We were sure we would be able to save him, but we got to the scene too late."

Dorothy barked a raw laugh and shook her head.

"First, it's just Dorothy if you're a friend of Jessie's and second, you shouldn't be sorry to me. I had no claim on him anymore because he chose another life that I couldn't give him."

"And he was a rotten excuse for a human being!" Sophia suddenly blurted out.

Dorothy clapped a hand over her mother's mouth in an effort to keep her from spilling a secret that wasn't hers. Alas, it was too late because Michael looked suspiciously at the old woman, so Jessica spoke up.

"I may have had a small scrape with Stan yesterday, but it was nothing big."

Sophia escaped her daughter's grasp and cackled hysterically.

"Well isn't that the understatement of the century! It's like saying that the Black Death was just a little coughing spell."

Michael turned to Jessica but she kept her mouth clamped tight, so he turned back to Sophia.

"What actually happened?"

"He broke in and tried to pull the moves on her, until she pulled some moves on him. He attacked her and then she refused to report it!"

"I didn't report it because it wasn't like him at all. The publicity if it got out would have been destructive to both of us!"

Michael gaped at her.

"I never pegged you for being a hypocrite Jess. You tell everyone else to report wrongdoings, so why don't you?"

Jessica put her head in her hands and burst into tears of frustration. Michael reeled back at the sight of the strong woman he knew breaking down so suddenly and violently. Dorothy's heart broke at the sight of her good friend. She knew that Jessica hated appearing weak and that she was so stressed that the tears were to be expected. She got up and went over to crouch down before her ignoring her protesting joints. All she could do was hold the other woman's hands and let her cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Jess," she whispered into her ear. "You're alright."

Jessica raised her head, looked at her with red eyes, and shook her head.

"It isn't okay Dorothy. I just hate the idea of the world looking at me like a helpless old lady, something fragile to be protected," she sobbed hysterically.

She bent her head in shame only to have it lifted back up by Dorothy's gentle hand on her chin as the other woman shook her head.

"Well you know what? You are strong, and as long as we know it and you know it, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

There was silence as she nodded in what everyone hoped was agreement. They all settled back in as the teary woman was handed a tissue and turned to face the spy.

"Well," he said through the uncomfortable silence with a small smile. "That actually explains why we found teeth marks on his tongue. We had absolutely no idea why they would be there so your testimony helps us. Do you have any other proof that he attacked you?"

Jessica hesitantly nodded.

"Yes I do."

With that she untied her dressing gown, slid her arms out of the sleeves, and slid up the sleeves of her pajamas, wincing slightly as she did. On her upper arms and around her wrists, which were previously hidden by her clothes were dark bruises in the shape of hands and fingers. Michael gently brushed one on her left bicep with his fingers and got a startled hiss of pain in response, so he hurriedly pulled his hand away. The other four women stared in shock at the marks on her skin. Dorothy and Sophia were horrified at the violence Stan had committed and had no idea how he could have done it.

"We'll have to take pictures of those Jess," Michael murmured.

She nodded and righted herself, bringing her sleeves back down and pulling on her robe. She tied the tie and drew her back straight and sat there with as much dignity as a queen. She gazed around the room and chuckled.

"Close your mouths or you'll catch flies. This is nothing compared to what could have happened."

Dorothy inwardly agreed with her, because they had both seen worse growing up in Brooklyn, but somehow this felt different. It was probably the fact that she knew those involved so well that made her feel more defensive and hurt. Everyone sat in silence until Michael spoke up.

"Now Mrs. Petrillo, where exactly were you at the time of the murder?"


	10. Sophia's Story

Sophia looked up startled. She had a habit of dozing off with her eyes open which was rather bothersome, so she had no idea what had just been said by the British cop.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Of course Mrs. Petrillo. I asked you where you were last night at the time of the murder."

The old woman nodded.

"Oh, okay then. Picture it, a clear summer night in Miami, Florida, just a few hours ago. Four women are sitting peacefully out on the lanai. One reading, two playing chess, and the other two playing cards. It's about nine thirty and the phone in the living room begins to ring. I, being the helpful mother I am, went to answer the phone."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and snorted at her mother's antics. The older woman was well known for being rather like an immature teenager at times, but she knew that it was just a facade. She was in fact quite a wise woman. She drew in her humor to listen to the rest of the tale.

"Imagine my surprise when it was Stan. I never thought that he would have the gall to do something so stupid, but I listened to what he had to say. He told me that he was in trouble and that he needed to disappear. He insisted that he was being hunted by someone who I don't hold a candle to. I was skeptical, but I agreed to meet him at his hotel to give him the contact information of some friends of mine. I got there within fifteen minutes but he never answered the door. After that I went on a drive to enjoy the beautiful night and then spent the night at a different hotel, I can't remember which. When I came back this morning I found out he was dead. I guess I got there too late."

Michael nodded in understanding.

"So there isn't anyone who can verify your story?"

"No dip Sherlock!"

Dorothy swiftly brought her hand back over her mother's mouth in an effort to keep her from making things even worse.

"Do you own any pearl earrings?" Michael continued.

The wizened Italian nodded.

"Could you bring them out here?"

Without a word the woman motioned for her daughter to follow her as she went to retrieve her jewelry box. When she returned she handed the container to him to examine. After about a minute of sifting through the contents he removed one of the pearls and held it up to inspect.

"Do you have any idea where the match to this earring might be?"

"No sir. I had a pair like that before and lost that. The match to this one has been missing for weeks."

He nodded and handed the box to Jessica to hold in her lap. Michael then reached into his jacket pocket and removed an evidence bag. After looking between the bag and the stone in his hand, he sighed.

"Mrs. Petrillo, you are hereby under arrest on suspicion of murder."

All of the women gaped at him in shock.

"Surely you can't be serious," Dorothy cried incredulously. "What evidence do you have?"

"The earring in this bag is a match to your mother's and was found near the body. Your mother also has no concrete alibi for the time of the murder. We also have witness reports that an older woman was seen in the vicinity immediately after the shots were fired."

Michael glanced around the room to find Rose and Blanche glaring at him while Dorothy held her mother close to her. He looked down to find Jessica giving him that look that said _you're wrong and I will prove it so fast you'll get vertigo._ He sighed again.

"Look ladies, I don't have a choice. Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Without a word Sophia stood and walked out the door with Michael. As soon as the door had closed Dorothy stood and started walking toward her room. Jessica, in a spur of the moment decision called for her to stop.

"Dorothy, I have an idea, but I need your help. I need you to tell me where Chrissy is staying."

The other woman thought for a moment before it came to her. Not trusting herself to speak she wrote down an address, handed it to Jessica, and walked away to her room. Jessica went to the phone and dialed. After a few moments the person she was looking for answered.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy sounding voice.

"It's me Seth. Are you and Amos both awake?"

"I am and I can wake him up. What's the matter Jess?" he asked having heard the urgency in her voice.

"Sophia has been arrested for the murder of Stanley Zbornak."

His shout of "what" was so loud that Rose and Blanche could hear it through the phone. He then started to ask what had happened but she cut him off.

"Seth darling, calm down. If you can come pick me up soon I will explain everything on our way back to your hotel."

"Why do you need to come here?"

"I have a hunch that Sophia didn't do it."

They quickly wrapped up their conversation and Jessica hung up. She hurriedly wrote down the number of Seth's hotel room and handed it to Blanche.

"How can we help?" the woman asked.

"Search the house for that missing earring. We can't clear her if we can't find it."

She thought for a moment more.

"Rose, could you help me take those pictures?"

"Of course Jessica," she replied with a kind smile.


	11. Meeting Chrissy

Within an hour Seth and Jessica were standing in front of a door just down the hall from where he and Amos were staying. Jessica was hoping that speaking with Chrissy might help them figure out who had actually killed Stan.

She really didn't think that Sophia, despite her bluster and attitude was capable of committing murder. With her shaky hands she was barely able to cook, much less fire a gun squarely in the center of a man's forehead.

After a minute or so of waiting after they had knocked, the door finally opened. The blonde was on one of those new portable phones and ushered them in as she was in the middle of a conversation. They waited on the sofa in the spacious and expensive looking room for her to finish. When she had she put the phone down on a side table and sat in an arm chair.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so busy with business that it follows me everywhere I go. Not even the death of my husband will put a stop to that. Now, who are you?"

As Jessica introduced herself and Seth she made note of every detail. The tone of her voice, the look of her eyes, any part of her person or room that seemed suspicious.

"Oh, so you're the mystery writer? I had heard from Stan that you went to school with him and Dorothy. How can I help you?"

"We just came to offer our condolences on Stan's death. I myself was not overly fond of him, but I know that you were," Jessica smoothly replied.

"Oh yes. He was such a wonderful man, so kind and sweet…"

Seth broke into a violent coughing fit. Jessica forcefully struck his back.

"Are you alright Mr. Hazlitt?" Chrissy asked.

"Just fine," he wheezed. "Please continue."

"Well, I'm only sorry that I deprived poor Dorothy of that catch."

Jessica nodded.

"So, he was supposed to pick you up from the airport last night?"

"Yes, when he didn't show up I called Dorothy, and then a taxi later. I got the call this morning that said he was dead."

"What time did you call the taxi?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking all of these questions?"

Jessica sighed.

"I am asking because a good friend of mine has been arrested for the crime."

Chrissy frowned and stood up.

"I'm sorry about Mrs. Petrillo, and I wish I could help, but you need to leave."

Seth was slightly disappointed as they were shown out the door and was taken aback as he saw Jessica with an innocent little smile on her face.

"Why are you grinning woman. She didn't tell us anything that could help clear Sophia."

"Ah, but she did."

He looked at her for a moment before comprehension dawned. He began to grin as well.

"You didn't tell her who was arrested did you?"

Jessica smiled and shook her head.

"I am quite sure that Mrs. Zbornak the younger has something to hide."

This certainly put a shadow of doubt over Chrissy Zbornak's story and the suspicion that Sophia had committed the crime. As they turned back down the hall toward Seth's room, they saw Amos leaning out the door with the phone in his hand, the receiver at his ear, and a goofy smile on his face. Jessica jogged the rest of the way and was handed the device as she handed Seth her purse.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Rose. We found a pearl earring that we think is Sophia's missing one."

 _That's why he was smiling_ , Jessica thought mischievously. _She could be good for him._

"That's wonderful. Where did you find it?"

"It was underneath her dresser. It was pretty far back, but we turned on a flashlight and there it was."

"Good job. Now, I need you to meet me at the police station so that we can get Sophia out. I think we can cast enough doubt over the charges against her with the earrings."

"Alright Jessica. See you there!"

With a broad smile Jessica put down the receiver and handed the phone back to Amos.

"So we're off to see the police then?" Seth asked as he handed her the purse.

"Yes dear, after we've stopped back at the drug store. And don't try to antagonize anyone once we get there."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"


	12. Evidence and the Meeting of Rivals

As far as Jessica, Seth, and the girl's could tell, the Miami Police headquarters were absolutely swamped. The volume was deafening, and there was too much commotion for any normal person to think straight.

Jessica only needed a moment to find Michael in the chaos. He was across the room waving them into an office. She grabbed Seth's hand and purposefully led the group as they wove through crowd to the other side of the room.

Michael ushered them into the spacious office and closed the door behind them and moved to sit behind his desk. As he sat, he seemed to melt into the desk chair, and one could see why with the chaos outside.

"Well what brings all of you here on this fine morning?"

"I have a feeling that you know what Michael," Jessica replied.

Michael dragged his hand through his hair and sat forward.

"You think Sophia is innocent don't you."

"No," Dorothy growled. "We _know_ she's innocent.'

Without a word Michael just held out his hand and received the newly discovered piece of jewelry. He carefully sifted through a massive pile of papers on his desk and found the two evidence bags he was looking for. He looked between the three stones and sighed.

"This was at your house wasn't it?"

"Under her dresser!" Blanche crowed.

With a groan, Michael went back to the door and opened it to the chaos.

"Lieutenant Carter!" he shouted. "I need you to escort these three ladies to Mrs. Petrillo's cell. She is free to go."

The three women filed out and Michael shut the door behind them. He then turned to Jessica. He smiled and proceeded to kiss her on the cheek.

"I knew you would do it Jessie my girl. Now who do you think really killed-?"

"Ahem!" Seth coughed with a look of thunder on his face.

"Oh Jessica," Michael said putting his arm around her shoulder and finally noticing the man in the corner. "Who is this?"

"This is Seth Hazlitt. My _fiance_."

"Oh," Michael said nodding. Suddenly realization dawned.

"Oh!" he cried. He jumped away from Jessica as if she was on fire.

"That's better," Seth muttered. He made his way to Jessica looking much more content and she snuggled into his side.

"Alright now Seth dear, this is Michael Hegarty. I've told you about him, he's the one who works for MI6."

Seth lost his easygoing expression and became murderous once more.

"So you are the fellow who keeps getting Jess into all that trouble. Arrests, spy games. I've wanted to hurt you since I first heard your name."

Michael backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"I admit that I have dragged her into multiple messes, but it was never my intention to lead her into harm. I care a good deal about her well-being."

"And that's another thing. I don't approve of-."

"Oh would you stop it," Jessica interjected. "This isn't about myself or you two. This is about finding Stan's killer."

"Right. Oh, by the way, do you have the pictures of the bruises on your arms?"

Jessica nodded and dug around in her purse for the photos she had picked up at the drugstore on the way. She finally fished them out and made sure that they were all there. Before she could hand them to Michael, Seth had grabbed them out of her hands. He flipped through them, his face growing darker by the moment. When he had finished he looked up at her with complete anguish in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that those were there Jess?"

"Because I knew that if I had told you he had hurt me then you would be in prison. We both know how painful that would be for the both of us. Now leave it be."

He grudgingly let the matter drop and Michael felt that it was probably safe to speak.

"So, as I was saying, who do you think killed Stan Zbornak?"

"Chrissy Zbornak."

Michael frowned and shook his head.

"But she can't have. She was at the airport the whole time and called the Devereaux house from there at the time of the killing."

"And you verified that with the airport security camera's? And checked to see if the phone she used to call the house belonged to the airport?"

She took his silence for a no.

"I'll get right on that Jessica."

She smiled and bid him farewell. She left the office with Seth in tow to go find Sophia and the girl' found them waiting in the lobby. Jessica immediately pulled Sophia into a hug.

"Thanks for getting me out Tiger. Jail is not the place for me."

"Of course. I would do anything for my second mother."

After a moment, Sophia looked up at her with a curious look on her face.

"And who do you think did it?"

"I don't think it's safe to speak of it here."

The other four women nodded.

"We'll just head home now Jess," Dorothy said.

She turned to the other women.

"I'll drop you three at home and then go to the store."

"No no, Dorothy," Blanche interjected as they began to walk away. "I came in my car with Rose. You take them home and I'll go to the store. You need to spend time with your mother."

Jessica smiled and turned to Seth.

"And they act like they hate each other," she said shaking her head as she put on a pair of freakishly large sunglasses.

Seth chuckled and pulled her closer. They left the crowded building and took a moment to watch their friends walk off. There was Dorothy holding her almost dwarfish mother close with Rose and Blanche flanking them on either side. The couple wordlessly turned and walked in the opposite direction toward Seth's rental car a few blocks away. After a few minutes the silence became too much for Seth.

"I think we need to talk Jessica."

"About?"

"Quite a bit. The fight for one thing."

Jessica almost stopped walking.

"When we get into the car Seth. Not out in the open."

As they continued on Seth noticed that his fiance seemed to be very fidgety. She was keeping her head down, her eyes darting to and fro. He was surprised to find when they finally got into the car that she brightened up almost immediately. She turned to him after taking off the glasses and her face took on an expression of confusion.

"What is it dear? You're looking at me as if I have two heads."

"You just changed as you got into the car. You're more like yourself now."

"Ah. That's because I have to be careful out in the open. I never know when I could be accosted by strangers. And now that we're engaged I have to be especially careful because I don't want to force you into that lifestyle." She began to ramble. "You're such a private person that-."

She was cut off as Seth quietly leaned toward her seat, gently pulled her face to him and silenced her with a kiss. It was long, languid, and they pushed quite a bit of pent-up passion into it. They hadn't kissed like that since before this whole mess had started. The only word to describe it was steamy. When they separated for air Jessica flashed him a brilliant smile.

"And I take it that I don't have to worry then?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course not woman. I will do whatever I have to to make you happy."

They sat for a moment in the quiet until Seth began to start the car.

"And on that topic Jess," he said as he pulled away from the curb. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you and that we fought at all."

"Seth, it's alright. It was bound to happen at some point."

"No Jess, it isn't alright."

He turned to her as they stopped at the first red light.

"I shouldn't have tried to keep you from doing what you wanted to do just because I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid love?"

"Because I am under the impression that your books are the reason that you are constantly in danger. I personally cannot stand the thought that while you are off gallivanting through those book tours and trips that you could be killed or worse. I want nothing more than for you to be safe and by my side."

The car was silent and for a moment Seth thought that he had offended her, but when he turned to her he knew that he was wrong. She was sitting looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you felt that way? We could have discussed it"

"Well if you hadn't noticed my dear, I am not the best communicator."

She giggled.

"Oh yes," she said as she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Besides Jess, we're discussing it now."

"Well let me alleviate your fears by telling you that I am incredibly capable of defending myself."

"And how is that?"

She hesitated in answering him.

"Well… I can't tell you just yet."

"Jess-."

"No. It is better explained when my cousin is with me. After the wedding she will be staying with her family in Cabot Cove for a short while before returning to Scotland. When she is here, I will tell you."

Reluctantly Seth agreed to her terms. They both knew that she hated keeping secrets from him.

"Why didn't you use this mysterious defense against Mr. Zbornak Jess?"

"He caught me by surprise and it was still in my bag. That and I was just too scared. As I said, I will explain once you've met my cousin and her family."

"They sat in silence for a short while before Jessica spoke up.

"Seth?"

"Yes Jess?"

"Do you think that we could go to lunch?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"There's a bar near the boardwalk called the Rusty Anchor. Blanche says that the food is fantastic." A frown suddenly crossed her face and she looked a little ill. "She might not have been referring to the food actually."

Seth chanced a quick glance at his watch.

"I suppose we have a few hours to kill. Oh, and I think that this belongs to you," he said, carefully handing her the ring she had left behind. Neither of them could have predicted how good it felt to both of them to see it back where it belonged on her finger.


	13. Romance and Insanity

It was late afternoon by the time Seth and Jessica returned to the Devereaux house. They had spent the day finally talking about their fears and reservations, and working through them together. They just hadn't talked on the one subject that Jessica refused to speak about. They were just excited to be communicating like a functional couple and understanding each other better than before. They still had long road to the end of the line, but had every intention of traveling it together.

The house was eerily quiet when they opened the door. Seth looked like he was ready to say something but Jessica held up her hand and silenced him.

"Sophia?" she softly called.

"Out on the lanai."

Jessica hooked her arm through Seth's and led him out onto the patio. Sophia sat at the table with a glass and a bottle.

"Sophia," Jessica said as she picked up the almost bottle and saw the label. "Where in the world did you get scotch?"

"Living with them? I have a stock of alcohol at the top of my closet with my hand grenades. I needed something strong anyhow," she replied as she downed the shot she had been nursing.

"Why would you need something that strong?" asked Seth in shock.

"You mean you didn't hear them?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hear who Sophia?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Thank God. I thought they'd never get done," the old woman said as she gathered the bottle and glass and went back inside. The other two followed her, intent on getting to the bottom of things.

"Sophia, what was going on before we got here? How much of this did you drink?" Jessica asked as they made it to the kitchen.

Sophia looked at her, and then at the bottle of scotch. She went to the cabinet and retrieved two more glasses and put them in front of her companions.

"You're gonna need a drink after this. I sure did. When I started that this afternoon it was full."

"You can certainly hold your drink Sophia," Jessica replied as she studied the bottle. "For an Italian."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Tiger?"

"Let me put it this way. My Scottish cousin could drink you under the table on a bad day."

Sophia shook her head as she filled up the shot glasses with the remainder of the scotch in front of the now apprehensive pair and sat down.

"Well, we got home this morning and I decided that I needed a nap so I took one. When I woke up about three hours later I couldn't find anyone. That is until I got to their bedroom doors."

"What were they doing Sophia?" Jessica asked.

"They were each… _otherwise engaged_ with a man in their rooms."

"Oh lord," Jessica muttered as she realized what Sophia was telling her.

"Yes Tiger. And neither of you is going to like what I'm about to tell you. First, as you don't know him, Blanche was with her _friend_ Mel Bushman." She paused to let that sink in. "Rose was with Mr. Tupper and Dorothy was focused on Mr. Hagerty."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the couple in front of her downed their scotch in perfect synchronization. Once the glasses hit the table they groaned.

Jessica put her hands to her eyes.

"I did not need those images in my head Sophia."

"Oh Tiger, be glad you weren't here. I haven't heard anyone scream like that except in horror movies or the delivery room."

Seth looked like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to be thinking about his good friend in such a compromising position.

Sophia surprised everyone by getting up and heading out of the swinging door.

"Sophia," Jessica hissed as she dashed after her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"They've slept long enough. It's about time they came out to face the music."

Before Jessica could stop her the old Sicilian had pounded on each door in turn.

"Get out here ladies and gents. This isn't some cheap motel that you can hole up in."

Jessica stood awkwardly at the end of the hall as her friends all emerged, and was mortified to find that they were all clad in bathrobes.

"Michael, why are you wearing my bathrobe?"

The embarrassed man looked at her sheepishly.

"I knew that you wouldn't mind too terribly if I borrowed it."

She shook her head, at a loss for words as her fiance came up behind her. He stared at Amos in bewilderment.

"What are you doing? This isn't like you at all."

All Amos could do was shrug. Before either of them could say another word Sophia broke up the party.

"Get some clothes on! I can't even look at you right now. And get those damn sheets into the wash for God's sake."

The three waited in the living room for the couples to return after Sophia had put the scotch away, trying to process what they had just seen. Blanche came back first and sent Mel home, because they had no quarrel with him. Next came Dorothy and then Rose with their beaus and a laundry basket full of sheets in tow. Jessica and Seth turned red as they saw the bright red marks on the necks of all four, but Sophia was unfazed.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves? Anything to to justify the desecration of this place of friendship?"

Silence.

"Well fine then, how was it?"

"Sophia!"

"Ma!"

"What?"

Jessica frowned and turned to Michael with a look of stone on her face.

"I assume you have a reason for being here other than finding your way into my friend's bed," she said darkly.

"Of course Jessie girl. I came to tell you that the airport has no security cameras and that the phone Mrs. Zbornak used to call on the night of the murder was a mobile phone."

"Can you trace its whereabouts."

"No. The technology isn't available yet for such a thing."

She nodded and pulled the basket of sheets out of Dorothy's arms and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Jess, where are you going?" Dorothy asked.

"To cool off," the woman snapped back. Everyone looked at the swinging door in shock, because Jessica had rarely ever been so angry in the presence of others. Seth turned to his best friend. Amos was standing there with Rose nestled in his arms.

"Amos, how could you do this?"

"Well, Rose and I have been talking over the past few days and found that we have a lot in common. When I came over today I didn't intend to find myself where did, but I have no regrets."

As the two men continued talking Dorothy slipped away to speak with Jessica. She made it into the kitchen and heard angry muttering. She turned the corner to the laundry area to find her stuffing sheets into the washing machine with a vengeance. Dorothy jumped as she slammed the machine shut.

"Jess, what has gotten into you?"

She sighed before looking up at her friend, leaning against the now running machine.

"I am upset Dorothy. What do you think?" she replied in a clipped tone.

"Why Jessica?"

"I don't know. I'm worried that Michael took advantage of you, that you both just went at it for sport. Did he tell you that he chases any woman that crosses his path?"

"Yes he did."

Jessica's jaw dropped slightly.

"Well then. I suppose he's really serious about you. He's been chasing after me for years and I could tell that he only wanted me in his bed," she replied as she began to take clothes out of the dryer. "He has always had commitment issues."

"Jess, is that the only thing that's bothering you."

"Of course it is Dorothy, now go. Leave so that I can think."

Dorothy did as she was asked and went back out to the others.

"Dorothy," Rose asked from the couch in Amos's arms. "Is Jessica mad?"

"Yes Rose."

"Is it because you and I slept with two of her best friends?"

"No Rose. It's because she found out that she couldn't actually buy ''iron curtains,'" she deadpanned.

As Rose sat there trying to puzzle through the line Jessica came back out to the living room. Seth scooted over on the couch so that she could sit between himself and Rose. She sat down and sighed.

"Alright then. Now how are we going to handle this?"

"Handle what Jessica?"

"The evidence we now have. I think that Seth and I should go and talk to the people at the airport. We can try to find out if any employees saw Chrissy at the time of the murder. Eyewitness accounts could be enough to get her for the murder."

She looked up, almost challenging anyone to tell her she was wrong.

"Alright Jessica," Michael said. "Let's get going then."


	14. Disappearances

The plan seemed to be falling into place. All that she needed was for her prey to walk straight into her trap, allow her to catch them, and then she would be able to add four more trophies to her collection.

…

Jessica and Seth were on their way into the airport while Michael and Dorothy waited in the car. They had sat in silence for several minutes when finally Dorothy had had enough.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked from the passenger seat.

"Talk about what?"

"About the pros and cons of the British monarchy! About this afternoon Michael."

Alright then, what about it?"

"Where will it go from here? How much of yourself are you willing to put into this relationship? Jessica told me about you. She warned me off because she was afraid that I would get hurt."

He looked at her in shock.

"Did she?"

"Well, do you blame her? From what she told me it sounds like all you look for in a woman is a good time."

He sighed and shifted in the driver's seat.

"I won't deny that in the past I have been a bit of a ladies man, but this seems to be different to me. Even with my wife I didn't feel anything this deep. It's like we have some kind of connection."

"A connection?" Dorothy asked searchingly.

"Yes. It is like with my ex-wife. I realized that I didn't love her when I discovered that my feelings for our daughter were much deeper than my feelings for her."

"So, you think that your feelings for me are deeper than for any other woman before now?"

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. And to answer your earlier question I am willing to give my all to you."

"So am I."

He turned his body to face her.

"Dorothy Zbornak, even though I've only known you for a few days, I think that I'm in love with you."

"I bet you say that to all the girl's," she said coyly.

"Actually I do," he replied with a joking grin.

She smacked him on the arm with a light chuckle. They looked each other in the eye and it seemed to them that time had stopped. The moved together and met in a gentle kiss. Things were starting to get steamy when they heard a cry and a thud. They broke apart and looked around the car for the source of the sound and saw an old woman struggling to get up off of the ground.

"Wait here Dorothy," Michael said as he went to the woman's aid. She watched as he offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand, pulled herself up a few inches and in a blur swung her leg around. She knocked him off of his feet which caused him to hit his head as he collided with the concrete. The woman pushed herself onto her feet and turned and ran. Dorothy was out of the car in a flash and by Michael's side. She tried to shake him awake but got no response. He was unconscious.

She started to get up to find help but was tackled from behind. She rolled over and did her best to wrestle the other person off of her, but couldn't seem to throw the other person away. A cloth was suddenly covering her mouth and nose. As she continued to struggle she felt herself fading. She finally collapsed and rolled over onto her back and looked up at her attacker. It was the old woman, except it wasn't.

"You," she mumbled with her sleep tinged voice. Then her eyes fell closed and her mind fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

"And you're sure?"

"It's just as I said ma'am. The woman you're talking about left in a cab at about nine-twenty and didn't come back," the young employee said.

"Thank you, Jessica replied with a smile. "You have no idea how much you've helped Miss…"

"Brown ma'am. Lindsay Brown, and it was a pleasure Mrs. Fletcher."

As the young woman went back to her work Jessica and Seth left the airport. As they were walking away Seth turned to her.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to put Hazlitt in that sentence," he whispered in Jessica's ear.

It had only taken them about half an hour to find the one employee who remembered seeing Chrissy Zbornak leave the airport. They were in the parking garage trying to remember where they had left Dorothy and Michael when they heard the sound of a struggle.

"Run to the car Jess," Seth whispered before running toward the sound.

"Seth! Wait," she hissed to no avail. He quickly disappeared amongst the cars. She shook her head and continued to walk, until she found Dorothy's car.

She could tell immediately that something was wrong. It took her a moment to realize that it was because there was no one in the car. She crept closer and came to stand on the driver's side. She looked through the windows and at the different seats until her eyes came to rest on the driver's seat. She strained to see what was inside until she finally figured out what it was. She straightened instantly.

 _Oh lord._

Before she could reach for her purse she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and the world went black.

…

Sophia, Blanche, Rose and Amos were worried as they slowly drove through the parking garage. It was twelve o'clock at night and their friends still hadn't returned to the house.

"And you seriously like her St. Olaf stories Amos?" Blanche asked as she drove.

"Yes ma'am. They remind me of when I was a child," he replied wistfully.

Blanche looked at the pair in the mirror with a look of astonishment.

"Dear God, you two are made for each other," she drawled.

The car fell quiet again.

"I've got a bad feeling," Sophia said in the silence, searching for a sign of her eldest daughter and her surrogate child. "This isn't like Dorothy and Jessica. They would've called if they went out somewhere."

"This isn't like the Doc either Sophia," Amos replied.

"Anyone see their car yet?" Blanche asked from the driver's seat.

"No… no… no… no… yes! I see it Blanche." Rose cried from the backseat next to Amos.

Blanche parked the car in a vacant spot and they made their way over to Dorothy's car. It was shadowed but light enough to see inside the car. As the women looked through the windows Amos was drawn to a spot on the floor. It was a rusty red stain on the concrete. His stomach turned in horror.

Suddenly Sophia gasped. She pulled Dorothy's spare car keys out of her bamboo purse and unlocked the driver's door. She reached into the car and picked something up off of the seat.

"Shoot," came the collective voices of all four. It was a single black rose. Amos immediately spoke up.

"I know where Chrissy is staying, but what should we do?"

Sophia grinned in spite of the situation.

"How many of you know how to shoot?"

All of them raised their hands.

"You have a license and a gun?"

There was a collective nod. The old woman rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"It's time to pull out the old bullets and flashbangs!"

"What?" the other three cried in unison.

"I have friends. I've told you that before. Did you think that I just had scotch in my closet?"

Amos shook his head.

"Okay then, now we need to alert the police. We can't just go at this like a bunch of militiamen."

"So no flashbangs?"

"Now I didn't say that did I? I only said that we need to make this official."

With that they locked up Dorothy's car, left Rose and Amos guarding it and sent Blanche and Sophia to call the police. They only hoped that they weren't too late to save their friends.

 **Please don't hate me for this, but I'm going to leave you hanging until next week. I hope that isn't too evil of me.**

 **By the way, if you can guess who Jessica's Scottish cousin is, I will give you a bit of** **acknowledgement** **at the beginning of the next chapter. I've probably made the guessing too easy because there are clues in previous chapters. Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this story so far.**


	15. The Showdown

_What happened,_ Jessica thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Based on the amount of light filtering through the windows it seemed to be early morning. As she tried to figure out where she was she felt a throbbing at the back of her head. She moved to reach up and feel it, but couldn't seem to move her arms.

As the fogginess in her head began to clear she realized that she was in Chrissy Zbornak's hotel room. She tried to launch herself out of the chair she was in but realized that she was tied to it. She leaned back her head with a defeated groan.

"Wonderful, just wonderful."

"I know what you mean Jess," came a voice from behind her.

"Seth? What happened love?'

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask Dorothy and Mr. Hagerty."

"What?" she asked, turning her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dorothy and Michael in the same situation, tied to Chrissy's dining room chairs.

"Do you have any idea where we are Jessie?" Dorothy whispered.

"Yes. We are in the hotel room of the newly widowed Mrs. Zbornak."

"Damn it," the woman muttered. "I think this might be it for us Vixen."

"Don't give up hope yet," Seth replied quietly. "I'm sure that our friends will come and help us."

"Right," Dorothy said disbelievingly. "The old lady, the tart, and the air heads will save us from an assassin. No offense intended of course but keep dreaming Mr. Hazlitt."

The four quieted down as they heard soft footsteps. They turned their heads to face their captor. It was indeed Chrissy. She was carrying a large bag with her and seemed to be prepared to leave. She also had a vase of black roses.

"Well I see you are all awake," the blonde said much too cheerfully. "I hope you are well rested."

"Go to hell," Dorothy growled.

Chrissy grinned at her good-naturedly.

"Well good morning Dorothy. It's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but she's not."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asked.

"You mean you didn't hear Jessica here complaining about the pain in her head since she woke up?"

If Jessica hadn't been stuck in that chair she would've jumped up and hugged her.

"Really? I hit her that hard?"

Jessica made a big show of moaning in agony, making it seem as if she was suffering terribly. It seemed to have worked.

"Just give me a minute, I'm sure I packed some pain killers. Can't have you giving us away now can we?"

As the woman walked away Dorothy lowered her voice.

"Now I know you have a plan Jess, so hurry before she comes back."

"Alright. Where is my purse?"

"It's on your right side Jess on the floor," Michael replied.

Without missing a beat she leaned as far as she could to her right until her hand found the strap of the bag. She carefully pulled it up.

"Seth could you help me?"

Without a word he grabbed the strap of the purse and pulled it up further until Jessica could open it. He felt her fish around in the bag for a few moments before she told him to drop it. He felt her slide a long object between and behind them.

'What is that?" he asked.

Jessica remained silent as Chrissy returned with a glass of water and some pain killers. She helped Jessica take them which she was grateful for because her head actually did hurt from the blow. She then moved to lean against the dining room table.

"So, how did you figure out that I killed Stan?" she asked.

"It was quite simple really," Jessica replied. "For a contract killer you were rather sloppy. My first clue was your evasiveness when we came to see you, along with the fact that I didn't tell you who had been arrested for the crime, but you knew anyhow."

"That in itself proves nothing Mrs. Fletcher. There must have been more to it."

"My second clue was that you owned a mobile phone. That means that you could have called Dorothy from the motel and still had time to escape before the police arrived."

"Need I repeat it Mrs. Fletcher? That proves nothing."

"And you know as well as I do that the fact that someone saw you leave the airport at nine twenty five seals your fate my dear. We could always find the taxi driver and ask him where he brought you that night."

"That's what I was looking for. You are quite good Mrs. Fletcher. I know you have questions, so ask away."

"Why? Why did you kill him and frame my mother?" Dorothy asked her.

"He was a sleazeball and I was being paid about two million dollars to get rid of him. The only reason I married him was to get close enough to end him. I'm not really a flight attendant, I just survive on what I earn from fulfilled contracts. Sophia was an unexpected gift. I hadn't planned on him calling her, but it gave me a way out."

"How did you get the earring?" Michael asked.

"I found it at your house last time we visited. I found the pair behind the TV and thought they looked nice. I was sure that you wouldn't miss them. I was wearing them when I shot him so luck won out I guess."

When no more questions came she put a rose on each of their laps before she turned back to her bag.

"I'm really very sorry about the restraints. I just didn't want to make more holes than I had to."

Before anyone could ask what she was talking about she turned around loading a gun with a silencer. She giggled at their shocked expressions.

"You didn't think that I'd let you live did you?" she asked as she raised the gun and pointed it at Dorothy. "You know what they say about liabilities. If only you hadn't meddled and stuck your noses where they didn't belong."

Dorothy closed her eyes and held Michael's hand as she braced herself for the bullet that would enter her brain, but it never came. Instead all she saw was a flash of red light behind her eyelids followed by a loud crash. She opened her eyes to see Chrissy slumped unconscious against the wall. The ropes around her suddenly fell away and she turned in her chair. Behind her stood Jessica and she was poised and breathing hard with a long stick in her hand pointed toward where Chrissy had been standing.

Jessica couldn't believe that she still had the reflexes she had had twenty years ago, and was glad that she hadn't been caught without her wand this time. She had hoped that a good stunning spell would do the trick.

"What in the world was that?" Michael asked in complete shock.

"That was a stunning spell," she replied as she moved toward the demolished table. The tip of her wand began to glow and the pieces of the table began to fly back together. Within moments the table looked as good as new.

"Is this what you wouldn't tell me?" Seth asked.

"Yes," she replied as she turned to him, putting her wand up her sleeve into her concealed wand pocket. "I planned to wait as I told you, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I had wanted to explain it before demonstrating, but it couldn't be helped."

Seth looked between Jessica and the unconscious woman on the floor.

"I can't blame you. That was a good demonstration though. I've never actually watched someone be blasted across a room quite like that."

Michael was still aghast.

"And why have you never done this before?"

"Because she didn't want to break any laws," Dorothy replied coming to stand beside him. The two men looked at her incredulously.

"You knew?" Michael asked.

"That she was a witch? Yes. I've known since we were girl's, but no one else can know the secret. It is the only way that we can keep Jessica from being arrested."

"What?" Seth asked.

"By performing magic in front of muggles, that is non-magical people, I could be expelled from the wizarding world forever or thrown into maximum security wizard prison. Which reminds me, I have to modify this one's memory," Jessica replied as she got down next to Chrissy and started muttering under her breath.

Michael and Seth were about to ask more questions when there came a knock at the door. It was followed by a shout.

"Come out with your hands up Mrs. Zbornak!" Amos cried. "We have you surrounded."

"We are armed," Blanche yelled through the door.

"With guns," added Rose.

"And flashbangs!" Sophia cackled.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and walked out of the dining area. The other three heard the door open as they tied Chrissy's hands behind her back, and listened as Dorothy spoke.

"Is this the one you're looking for?"

There was a loud and joyful cry of "Dorothy," followed by a thud. Jessica discretely revived Chrissy and the four went towards the door. On the floor of the entryway they found Dorothy on the floor underneath her mother and her friends, with two rifles laid beside them. There were joyful reunions for a minute or two until Michael left for the police station with Chrissy for her to make a full confession. Everyone but Jessica and Seth left the room. As soon as they were alone Seth gathered his fiance into a tight embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered into her ear. She put her arms around his neck and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, you have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me Seth Hazlitt."

"I guess that's just the famous Fletcher luck."

They chuckled and their lips were drawn together as they celebrated that they both were in one piece.

"Ow," Jessica muttered against Seth's mouth as his hand brushed the back of her head. Seth pulled away instantly and carefully turned her around and saw that there was a good amount of dried blood matting her blonde curls.

"Shame on me for not remembering that you were hurt."

"It isn't that bad dear."

"Yes it is. We are taking you to the hospital."

Jessica shook her head at his antics. And on their way to the car she healed the wound and cleaned her hair magically. When he finally noticed once they had gotten into the car she giggled at his shocked reaction.

"How in Sam Hill...?"

"I'm a witch remember? I'm not restrained by the same things as other people."

"I hope that I never forget it. It only makes you even more special and me more lucky to have your love," he replied, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. He pulled away from the curb to take her back to the Devereaux house. They only had a few weeks left before the wedding and there was much left to do before then. Like making sure that the girl's and their partners had the proper accommodations for the event.

 **Hello readers! I hope that this was a good way to end things for that case. I'll have the next chapter up today.**

 **By the way, if you want to see the full cover image, here is the link:** **file/d/1QnqzTC7J73sYHzy783prcD3kB-JpXgC3SA/view?usp=sharing**


	16. The Dream

**I realized earlier that I should probably should have put a trigger warning at the beginning of some earlier chapters that might have offended some people. If they did, please send a review to tell me that and I will see what I can do to remedy that.**

 **On that note, trigger warning for this chapter for mentions of rape/sexual assault. This chapter isn't integral to the plot so if you don't want to read about such things then don't read this chapter. The last chapter will be posted next week.**

It was Jessica's last night in Miami and the house was full. Michael had stopped over for dinner along with Seth and Amos. Amos and Seth had checked out of their hotel before they had come, so it had been collectively decided that they would stay overnight. Rose and Dorothy pulled their beaus to their rooms for the night at about nine o'clock. Blanche holed herself up in her room at about the same time to do some reading. Seth relegated himself to the sofa while Sophia insisted that Jessica stay with her.

It had only taken the pair a few minutes to get ready for bed. They had sat up talking until they had both just fallen asleep.

Sophia had been peacefully sleeping when she was suddenly knocked out of the bed and onto the floor. She lay there wide awake and trying to catch her breath. She listened and could hear the younger woman thrashing and whimpering.

Sophia was up like a shot. She crawled back up onto the bed and on top of Jessica. She began to shake her companion.

"Let go," Jessica sobbed. "Don't do this Stan."

"Tiger," Sophia whispered urgently. "Tiger, it isn't real."

Suddenly Jessica let out a sharp cry. Her pleas became more broken and desperate. Sophia had a good idea as to what had just happened and was all the more intent on snapping her companion out of it.

"Please stop, I'm begging you. Just let go and leave me be."

"Tiger, wake up," she continued.

She shook the other woman one final time and with a scream Jessica's eyes flew open. She looked around her wildly, her breathing heavy. Her eyes fell upon Sophia and she clutched the front of the older woman's nightgown.

Sophia could feel Jessica's white-knuckled hands shaking against her chest and she could see the fear lingering on her face.

"Come here Tiger," Sophia said simply as she opened her arms.

Jessica was quickly encased in Sophia's safe and loving embrace. As silent tears began to fall she huddled closer to her friend and mother.

"You're alright now Jess," Sophia cooed. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jessica nodded shakily. Sophia moved to lean back against the pillows and the younger woman began.

"I was back in Dorothy's room with Stan. It was just the same as when he came, but this time I couldn't fight him off," she said, hugging herself. "He held me there against the wall and no matter what I did I couldn't get away. Then he…"

"Just let it out sweetheart," Sophia murmured.

"He raped me," came her broken whisper. "And I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was helplessly against that wall while he defiled me like that. I could feel it. The pain was unbearable."

She looked up at Sophia as the tears began to fall.

"The worst part was that I could hear Seth banging on the door, trying to get to me while Stan was so roughly taking me. His tenderness and love was just out of reach while Stan was being so brutal," she sobbed. "That was what could have happened that day."

Sophia's heart broke at the fear that Stan Zbornak had shoved into Jessica. Her shining light had been dampened by that monster's shadow. All she could do was hold her third little girl close. She grew thoughtful suddenly.

"Do you know what I just realized Tiger?"

"What Sophia?"

"We're too old for this crap."

She smiled at the small laugh that she drew from Jessica's lips. They sat for a few minutes in the quiet darkness before Sophia gently let go and began to get off of the bed. Jessica realized what she was doing and grabbed for the older woman's nightgown.

"Don't leave me Sophia," she pleaded desperately.

"It's okay," she assured her, gently taking Jessica's clenched hands off of her nightgown. "I just have to get something."

Sophia put on her slippers and padded out of the room. She went to the couch where she knew Seth was sleeping. She shook him gently until he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her tiredly.

"What is it Sophia?" he enquired with a sleep tinged voice.

"Jessica just had a nightmare about Stan attacking her. It was only that except for the fact that you couldn't get in while Stan got what he came for," she answered quietly.

He was instantly wide awake. He got up and made for Sophia's room. He had his hand on the knob and was ready to open the door, but he hesitated. He debated with himself until he heard Sophia speak from behind him.

"Go ahead Doctor, I know that I can trust you with her if it's propriety you're worried about."

He turned back to look at her.

"I'm guilty about stealing your bed."

She chuckled lightly.

"I'll be fine. Besides, she needs you tonight."

He gave her a nod of thanks before opening the door and entering the room. He closed the door and when his eyes fell upon her his heart hurt.

She was sat on the far side of the bed with her knees hugged to her chest and her eyes tightly closed. She looked so vulnerable and frightened.

He quietly made his way to the bed. He gently lifted up the blankets and crawled under them. He carefully shifted over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her trembling frame.

Jessica had heard someone enter the room but she thought that it was Sophia. When a pair of arms that were too large to be hers came around her she got confused, but when she breathed in the oh so familiar scent of him her heart lifted.

"You came," she whispered as her eyes began to open.

"I'll always come when you need me. The question right now is what you need."

She turned her head to look at him with her tearstained eyes.

"Just hold me," was her simple reply.

They both laid back on the bed and they fell asleep doing just that. Holding each other close. Meanwhile, Sophia smiled from where she stood outside the door. She went to sleep on the couch happy that her girls were safe and loved.

…

It was quite early in the morning when Dorothy extricated herself from Michaels arms. He had stirred for but a moment before sleep claimed him again. She smiled down at him as she fastened her robe around her. She hadn't been this happy in years.

She quietly left her room and crept down the hallway. She walked through the living room and saw the empty couch before she made her way to the kitchen in search of coffee. She expected to find Seth there with the same thing on his mind, but it wasn't him at the table sipping coffee.

"Ma," she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing up? And where's Seth?"

Sophia put down her cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too Pussycat," she replied dryly.

"I'm sorry Ma, I was just surprised. I expected Seth to be in here because the couch was empty. I know for a fact that you would never give up your bed, so I wondered where he was."

"That's okay Pussycat. The couch is empty because I moved there in the middle of the night while Mr. Hazlitt went in with Jessica."

Dorothy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she asked with a concern tinged voice. "Are they alright? Did they…?"

"They are fine, and get your mind out of the gutter."

"Okay then," Dorothy said in relief. "The question still remains though. Why is he in your bed?"

"Not my secret to tell Pussycat," Sophia replied cryptically.

In the next room, Seth was waking up. He looked over at Jessica and to his relief she was still sleeping. He took a few minutes to study her. In sleep she looked so much more at ease. He wished that she could have that look of peace in the day, but if the last several days were anything to go by it was a dream that would never come true.

Finally she stirred and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw him she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," he replied as he pulled her closer. "I am your best friend after all."

Jessica chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.

"How about we get up and get some coffee dear?" Jessica asked.

"That sounds like a fine idea."

The pair pulled themselves out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. They were quite surprised when they found both Sophia and Dorothy at the table. Seth deposited Jessica in the third empty chair and went to fix two cups of coffee. Jessica smiled at his back and turned her attention back to the other women in the room.

"How are you feeling Tiger?" Sophia asked.

"Much better Sophia, and thank you."

"Anytime."

"What happened Jess?" Dorothy asked with concern.

"Just a bad dream Dorothy," she replied. "Nothing to concern you with."

"You should tell her," Sophia piped up from behind her mug.

"Yes love, you should," Seth added as he brought over the coffee. "It might make you feel better."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it. She was visibly debating with herself, but finally she relented. She put her mug on the table and neatly folded her hands on the table. Everyone but her noticed that they were trembling.

"Last night, I had a nightmare about when Stan attacked me. It was the same as reality except for the alteration of two important facts. Seth could not get in and I could not fight off Stan."

Dorothy looked at her with wide, horror-filled eyes and raised her hand to her mouth. Her horror quickly turned to fury.

"That lowlife piece of-."

"Pussycat," her mother barked quietly, cutting off her daughter's menacing growl. "Let the dead lie in peace and don't go stirring things up. What happened happened, and what happened wasn't that."

"Really Dorothy," Jessica said, putting her hand over her friend's. "It's alright. I am fine and it is over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jessica assured her with a wide smile.

Seth came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Jessica took her free left hand and put it over his. Dorothy saw the happiness in her eyes and knew for sure that her best friend was going to be fine.

Dorothy stood up so that she could look Seth in the eye. He looked back at her and stood his ground.

"You do know," she whispered. "If you hurt her we will kill you."

"Yes indeed ma'am," he replied evenly. "I had been informed of that earlier."

"By whom?" she asked in confusion.

"Young Grady Fletcher was rather concerned about my well-being when I informed him of my foolish mistake."

"I suppose he isn't as big of a dope as I thought," Dorothy mused.

"He also mentioned your 'friends' Mrs. Petrillo," Seth added.

"Smart kid," Sophia said from around her mug.

"Grady isn't that bad Dorothy," Jessica interjected with a chuckle.

"Yes he is," came the reply from all three of her companions.

All four of them burst out laughing. When they had regained some composure, Sophia gained a playful grin.

"Who's for pancakes?" she asked.

Everyone else raised their hands.


	17. The Big Day

**Here it is, the wedding day! This is also the last chapter of** **Of Marriage and Murder** **. We also get to meet Jessica's magical cousin and her family. I hope that you have all enjoyed the ride.**

 **There isn't an account of the wedding itself, but I may write one at some point. I am open to suggestions as to what should be included. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Be on the lookout for a sequel to this story, that will probably be posted within the next few weeks or months. The title that it will probably be posted under is** **Family Ties and the Magic That Makes Them** **.**

 **Oh, now I'm just rambling on. On with the story!**

It was quite hot on that July day, and spirits were running high. So were the nerves. Seth was pacing around his living room in his black tuxedo muttering under his breath. Amos and Michael were following him in their navy blue tuxedos and trying to calm him down.

"Seth, you need to sit down," Amos said. "You might exhaust yourself, and there isn't going to be time for you to take a nap later."

"Considering who you're marrying," Michael murmured. "I wouldn't want to."

Seth instantly stopped and bristled, turning to Michael.

"Now see here sir-!"

He held up his hands in surrender.

"I meant no offense, but it did get you to stop pacing. And we both know that she doesn't need you to protect her honor."

As Seth sat down to battle his racing thoughts there came a knock on the door. Seth made to get up, but was pushed down by Amos as Michael went to answer the door. He opened it to find an older man with a snow white beard, a navy blue tuxedo, and half moon spectacles. Michael was shocked speechless for a moment before he remembered his manners.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I am looking for a Mr. Seth Hazlitt. You see, I am married to Jessica's cousin and she asked me to come and be part of the wedding party."

"Oh, and you are…?'

"Albus. Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you Albus," Michael said as he moved aside to allow the older man through the door. "Seth is right through here."

The two men walked through the house and to the living room. As soon as Albus had made it into the room he understood the situation.

"Ah, experiencing the jitters now are we?" he said jovially.

Seth looked up at the new person in the room.

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore."

"Albus to friends and family."

"Alright Albus. Yes, I am having some nerves."

"I can understand that," Albus replied as he sat across from the nervous groom. "I myself am married to a strong, independent woman. May I offer you some advice Seth?"

The poor man nodded because he couldn't get the words out.

"Don't take it for granted. Don't take your wife for granted and you will never regret a minute of your life together."

Seth digested this information as Albus took out his pocket watch.

"We must get going gentlemen, the hour is nearly upon us!"

Within ten minutes the four men were on their way to the venue.

…

Dorothy, Blanche, Sophia, and Rose were waiting in their green dresses with bated breath for Jessica to come out of her room. They couldn't wait to see the dress that she was wearing because no one had been allowed to see it before now and they were excited to see her choice. They were not disappointed.

The women heard a creak on the stairs and rushed to stand at the bottom to watch Jessica descend. The blushing bride was met with gasps and sighs of approval.

The dress itself wasn't overly glamourous. It was simple yet elegant. As per tradition it was white. It also had a low neckline, elbow length sleeves, and reached her knees. Despite its simplicity Jessica looked like a queen. She almost glowed in happiness.

"You look so beautiful Tiger," Sophia croaked out, wiping her eyes with a hanky. "Mr. Hazlitt is one lucky man."

"And if he ever forgets it come back to us and we'll set him straight," Dorothy said as she gathered her best friend into a hug.

"Oh Dorothy, I will never be able to thank you enough," she replied. "You are my sister. You always have been and I hope that you always will be. And If Michael ever forgets how lucky he is to have you _I_ will set _him_ straight."

The women began moving into the living room giggling when there came a knock at the door. Sophia sent them on in while she went to the door. She opened it to find a tall, dark haired woman holding the hand of a small girl with brown, bushy hair. The woman was wearing an emerald green dress and the girl was wearing a blue one. Despite her horrid memory Sophia recognized the woman immediately.

"Minerva! I had no idea you were coming. It's been so long. Come in come in."

"Thank you Sophia. You are looking well," Minerva replied as she bent down to hug Sophia.

"Thank you dear," she said turning her attention to the little girl. "And who is this?"

She smiled nudging the little girl out from behind her legs. She looked shyly up at the old Sicilian.

"Hello ma'am."

"Sophia, this is my daughter Hermione. Albus and I adopted her a few years ago. She's going to be the flower girl at the wedding as per Jessica's request. Hermione, this is Mrs. Petrillo. She is to your Aunt Jessica almost as I am to you."

Sophia smiled at the girl as she nodded at her mother in understanding.

"Well then Hermione, you can call me Sophia. Now why don't you go into the living room and see your Aunt Jess in her dress."

The girl's face lit up as she dashed around Sophia and into the living room with a squeal of "Aunt Jess." The two women turned toward the room to watch as Jessica picked up Hermione with a grin and introduced her to the others The two in the entrance chuckled.

"And to think that I was afraid for her coming here."

"Why would you be afraid? She seems like a nice girl, and you know that I wouldn't send her into something bad."

"Well her parents, the Grangers, died in a car crash. Hermione was home alone at the time and had to answer the door when the police came to tell her. She was four at the time and has been exceedingly wary of strange adults ever since. She was the same with Albus and I when we first took her in five years ago. She's nine now."

Sophia patted Minerva's arm in sympathy.

"The poor thing. Well, before someone starts crying how about we go over there with the other young people."

Sophia took Minerva by the hand and dragged her into the room. As Jessica turned and saw her, her eyes lit up even more. She carefully handed Hermione off to Dorothy as they were already conversing excitedly about books. Jessica then gathered her cousin into a hug as the other women went into the dining room.

"Hello Minerva, I'm so glad you could come."

"And why wouldn't I? It isn't everyday that my cousin gets married again."

Jessica smiled and backed up to take a look at her.

"Well you look absolutely wonderful Min. Motherhood suits you."

"Thank you. I personally didn't think so myself, but it seems that you and Albus do."

"Nonsense. You almost glow in happiness," the other woman assured her.

Just then Dorothy returned to the room and gave the Scottish witch a massive hug.

"It's been a long time Minerva. Your daughter is an absolute delight."

"Thank you Dorothy. It has been a long time."

Dorothy's volume lowered with her next question.

"Tell me Min, is Hermione…?"

"Is she what?" she asked in slight confusion.

"She is a witch Dorothy," Jessica replied, having understood just what her friend was asking.

"Oh yes," Minerva added, having understood. "When she starts her first year at Hogwarts she will be in Harry Potter's year."

Jessica laughed.

"And God help you if he's anything like his father and his uncles."

"Oh, I know," Minerva chuckled. Her small grin faded very quickly. "It's a pity that he never had the chance to know them."

"Not like we did," Jessica added grimly.

"Did you choose the date because of him?"

"Yes. It just felt right to me for two of the happiest days of my life to share a date."

They stood silently for a few moments and Dorothy knew better than to disturb them. She did know the story after all.

Lily Evans had been one of Jessica's favorite students when she had taught Advanced English and Literature along with Basic Grammar at Hogwarts years ago. She had also been fond of the girl's friend Severus Snape. They had bonded over the fact that both were prolific writers and were astonishingly clever. They had kept in touch after the girl had graduated, married James Potter, and had given birth to a beautiful baby boy whom she had made Jessica the godmother of. The young mother had had her entire life ahead of her, but had been cut down in her prime leaving young Harry an orphan. After being denied guardianship of the child Jessica had left Hogwarts and had vowed never to return.

She had arrived in Cabot Cove on Seth's doorstep absolutely distraught. He had done his best to soothe her for hours and had finally calmed her down at dawn. Jessica had confided in Dorothy that it was that night when their relationship had changed forever.

"Well," Jessica said hoarsely. "I think we'll have to leave soon. I don't want to be late to my own wedding after all."

Fifteen minutes later a brighter Jessica Fletcher took the hand of Sophia Petrillo and was led toward her future.

…

That night the sky was dark as pitch and the stars shone like diamonds. It was cliche, but there was absolutely nothing else that could describe it. That was one of the reasons that Jessica had lived in Cabot Cove for so long. It was one of the few places where she was reminded of Scotland. She sighed in contentment as she hung her wedding dress carefully in her closet. She couldn't believe how wonderfully her life had turned out.

She took off her makeup before putting on her bathrobe over a light green, silk nightgown and going out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She smiled at the sight that met her eyes when she looked into the livingroom. There was Seth sitting in his customary chair still in his tuxedo. He was staring into space with his hand under his chin. After a few moments he saw her and smiled.

"Hello love."

She smiled at him and went over to stand next to him. She was only slightly surprised when he gently pulled her down to sit on his lap. She took the opportunity to snuggle up to him and rest her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Jessica nuzzled his neck and spoke.

"What are you thinking about Seth?"

"Life. Mostly about how we got here. And about the things that we can do now that we are here."

She inadvertently let out a chuckle and he turned his head to look at her.

"And what do you find so amusing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about Blanche. She insisted that you would drag me into some closet and have your way with me before now, and then wondered why I hadn't already taken you to bed."

He let out a chuckle of his own at the thought of that horny woman trying to interfere in their love life.

"I was sorely tempted a few times. Some nights I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about holding you close in the dark of night." He pulled her gently closer. "Whispering sweet nothings in your ear." His breath as he spoke brushed her ear in just the right way, making her shiver. She spoke before she could stop herself.

"And what's stopping you now?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Now how about we go upstairs?"

The sound of his voice and the way it changed sent her out of the chair and up the stairs like a shot. It only took a few moments for him to join her in their bedroom. He crossed to where she stood in a few short strides and she was in his arms again and he in hers. Their lips met and the sensations left them moaning against each other's mouths. When they separated for air he saw the lovely flush on her face and the sparkle in her eye.

"God you're beautiful Jess. I love you so much, and I will never be able to say it enough."

"So are you Seth. I am so lucky to have you."

"Are you sure that you want to take this plunge love?"

He took the fiery kiss she pulled him into as an affirmative answer.

When they settled into bed later the only thing that either of them could think as they held each other was that it was a beautiful ending to a beautiful day. They hoped for even more beautiful days to come.


End file.
